Princess Amu
by Ladot
Summary: Amu's mother was killed, her brother went to find the murderer,her crush is A suspect she's left all alone, will her mother be avenged. in this story Tadase is who he really is supposed to be. in gender utau and ikuto not related. NO SHUGO SHARA.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing my other story but I cleaned out my locker and found this old one.**

**I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters****J**

_

_**There lay on her death bed with a dagger through the heart, my mother. **_

" _**I love you baby" said mother. **_

"_**Noooo!" I screamed at her when she closed her eyes.**_

_**Someone from behind me said " your next Amu. Ahahaha."**_

"No mama." I woke up screaming and trashing

"Sshh, my lady you shall wake your mother the queen. Do not worry it was only a dream." said Yaya, one of my nanny's, which makes no sense since I'm older than her

"she's not my mother" I said as Utau entered.

"what is it this time, why did you wake me from my sleep and make me come here for Uma?" said Utau the queen of Tokyo and unfortunately my step-mother in an annoyed tone.

"Oh it was only a nightmare my queen." said Yaya.

"My name is Amu and it's you that decided to come here. Trust me you would be the last person in the world I would call for." since I was already in trouble for answering back I added "Utau'' for emphasise. Then it came, the pain. She had slapped me, no one ever slapped me.

" You shall not speak to me in that tone, I will call you as I please" she also added " You will address me as 'My Queen'. Do you understand?"

" What happened to calling you mother" I answered in a sweat cold way.

" You have lost that right, just as your dead old mother lost her right of being called queen" She answered in the same tone. Then she slapped me again, I didn't feel it this time instead I felt the anger and hurt she had awakened in me I hit her right on the nose. Of coarse she was surprised I just hit her but Yaya wasn't surprised at all it was at times like these that I could see in her face that she envied my courage.

" You ugly little girl you broke my nose" but since I probably did break her nose it sounded like a dieing mouse so you understand that I had to laugh.

" You find this funny? Lets see who's laughing now. Yaya give our little princess an essay and since she seems to be in the mood to be awake at this hour she is to stay awake till tomorrows night. She is to write this essay on how to be a perfect lady since she is far from being a lady. Till morning. Goodnight Uma." she said the last part with a smirk on her face she's lucky I didn't kill her on the spot.

I couldn't believe her, everyone in the kingdom respected my mother, she was the greatest person to live. She helped the peasants, she treated them as equals to the lords and ladies, she gave them honorific's just the same as everyone, she was there for almost all the births to help the mother with delivering, if she didn't make it she was there the day after, everyone loved her, she was the best Queen, Tokyo ever had.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc. _I've been awake for nearly three hours. Yaya was asleep and my best friend Rima was stitching, all I had on my paper was 'How to be a lady' with lady scratched off and 'snob' written over it, so it said 'How to be a snob'. I was thinking about the dream I had, it was the same as the others but different. In this one I recognised the voice. Who's voice was- my thoughts were interrupted by Utau's favourite knight, Ikuto " Hello my lady, if I may ask what has you up at this hour? Not waiting for me I hope." He finished his sentence with that beautiful smirk that mad me want to melt. I admit it Ikuto was H.O.T. -Hot with a capital h. I knew that the oh so perfect Utau had an affair with him but that didn't stop me.

"Oh, I was simply waiting for an asshole of a knight to take me away like all the other girls my age. It seems he's come." I said with a smile.

" Do not worry my lady, your next Amu." Oh my goodness - wait what I knew that voice. It was his voice I heard in my dream. It couldn't mean. oh man I had the worst luck ever.

" I must bid you goodbye, Rima I would like to speak to you in private." I said in a stern voice. Rima and I walked out of the study.

" Rima I must leave tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you would soon leave me Amu."

" Thank you for everything Rima. You were always a sister to me. I ask you one favour, will you help me leave for tonight?"

" I knew you would leave so I packed you some items, Kukai's sword, your knives, your bow and your arrows, blankets, money, and some of Nagihiko's clothing, thinking it would be better than dresses. Go to the stables, wake Nagihiko, he knows you were going to leave soon also. He will have a riding outfit for you and he will prepare Black heart for you. Wait for me there, I will come with your pack and some food. Be careful." I hugged my best friend said thank you and went to see my other best friend, Nagihiko the stable boy.

" Nagihiko wake up its me" I whispered. He opened the door and let me in.

" Alright your riding outfit is over there in the closet, sorry I could only get mine it would have been to risky to get yours. I'll go get black heart for you." He ran out to go get my stallion. When I finished dressing I walked out to see Rima running this way. She ran in, threw me the bag and started speaking frantically.

" Rima calm down what's wrong?" She took a deep breath and answered my question.

" I overheard the queen order your death, you most leave now."

" Alright, thank you Rima for all your friendship and help. Thank you Nagihiko you were always a big brother to me." Rima was starting to cry when I hugged her. I then hugged Nagihiko.

" Don't worry I'll take care of her." He whispered in my ear.

" Goodbye, my friends I will find a safe haven for us and come back to get you. I love you both." Nagihiko kneed me up and I left leaving my friends, father, birthright behind me and headed for the deep woods.

Who knew it would be so hot in the forest. I've been in the dark forbidden woods for two days and my water supply is running low. I still have enough food for at least three days, but without water I'll be dead tomorrow afternoon at the latest if I get lucky. Witch is not going to happen since well I've been having the worst luck ever.

1. My mother was killed

2. My father remarried the B?*! that sent a hunting party to kill me

3. My crush turned out to be the possible murderer of my mother

4.I was forced to run away from the palace leaving everything behind and come live in these horrible woods.

Not that they're not beautiful, they're the prettiest thing in the world people call them the dark woods but they're quit bright. I can hear animal life all around me, confirming that there is a water source out here. But the animals won't come out so I can't follow them to the water.

" Relax Amu you're going into hysteria" I told myself out loud. Oh yeah reason five is: I can't find water any- I can hear dripping water! I start to run as fast as I can dragging exhausted Black heat with me. When I reach the water I'm at a cliff with a waterfall at the bottom. I didn't stop fast enough so I ended up slipping off the cliff, landing six stories down. Then blackness…

When I wake again the sun is starting to raise. When I fell it had just risen. I had been out cold for a whole day. My head hurt so I tried to lift my hand to touch the back. I couldn't my hands were tied together behind my back.

" Oh the Princess has finally awoken, how was your fall" I heard laughter I urged upward to strike the men who laughed. I recognized them, they were Utau's guard. I got up only to be picked up and broth further away.

" Let me go you disgusting excuse for a human!" I yelled

" Is that a way to treat your saviour " Oh no it was Ikuto.

" You are no such thing. You killed my mother and plan to kill me also"

" Now who told you that? I did not kill the Queen" I knew there was truth in his voice but I remembered his voice.

" Were are we going"

"I'm going to help clean that gash you have in your head then we will get your things back from were you put them"

" BLACK HEART! Were is she? Is she ok?"

" Don't worry. She ran down to the water before we found you. We fed her and cared for her shredded shoes." Oh thank the lord.

" thank you…for taking care of her and rescuing me, even if you plan on killing me later."

"oh and, you know I can walk. I won't run away, I know you would catch me if I did try."

" But I don't want to." even though he said that he still put me down but kept my hands in his. Once I was up straight the blackness came back. I fell to the ground.

About an hour later I drifted in and out of conscious. I heard bits of a conversation.

"_I can't kill her" "beautiful and strong even like this" "I need to take her back" "wouldn't dare"_ _"would Utau hurt her in front of the" _Then I was out again.

I awoke to the feel of riding a horse the soft movements under my body, there was also a warm presence behind me. I shifted to see who it was. Oh joy. It was my hunter Ikuto.

" Morning, you know your stuff was not well hidden it took me half an hour to find it. That was because it took me twenty-five minutes to get to about were you were." I was not paying attention to his words, I had fond out that we were alone and heading deeper in the forest.

" Ikuto were are the others?" Oh no he was going to kill me were no one would hear my cries.

" Will you also kill…Black heart?" I knew I was going to die so I could only think about others now.

" Also? What do you mean also I'm not killing anyone I'm heading out to the middle of the forest, so we can hide out for a while, then I'll do like the hunter in Snow White."(a/n the hunter in snow white tells the queen she's dead and brings a deer heart back instead of snow white's heart.) Wait what!

" What are you talking about?"

"I bring you to the middle of the woods, come back tell everyone you're dead, come back run away with you."

" Who said I wanted to run away with you?"

" Well I just imagined you would want a man who has a sword, and can use it to protect you, someone who can hunt, and can navigate using the sun and stars as a reference."

" How do you know I can't do these things?"

" Well I know that for a fact Princess, no girl can handle these things."

" we'll see" I muttered under my breath.

When we finally got there we had a sweet cold conversation.

" Oh great sword play master tech me how to defend myself in these horrid woods." Some sarcasm-well a lot of it leaked into my voice. He answered the same way.

" Sorry dear Princess, I have but only one sword."

" Then I shall use mine."

" you brought a sword? You don't even know how to use one."

" well let's see shall we?"

" Alright. I will not go easy on you."

" Okay with me neither" I got my brothers sword.

* * * * *

" _Amu, I will find the person who did this to our mother and kill them, even if I have to search the four corners of the world._

" _Please don't go! I'll be alone without you, only you and mother ever under stood me."_

" _Do not worry I will come back, I can promise you that."_

* * * * *

" Are you ready?"

"Always."

We fought for a while. He knocked my sword out of my hand, I just jumped over him, grabbed my sword in midair, landed behind him, and pointed the sword at his back.

" Got you. Oh no! I must be a man since, I, a girl just beat you in sword play"

" Nice…one" he panted. After he got his breath back.

" But how would you have hunted? You would need to be able to knife throw or shoot it with an arrow?"

"Well, I can do both. And I have knives and arrows in my bag."

" What about a bow?"

" I have one to, and I made my own bows and arrows."

After hours of proving I was better than him at knife throwing, we set up a fire for the night.

" Nice sword."

"It's my brothers"

* * * * *

Rima came running through the door with my brothers sword in her hand.

" I'm so sorry Amu, Nagihiko found it in the woods this morning. There was blood near it."

" You're lying! He promised he would come back." I grabbed the sword and made an oath to the wind hoping it would carry my message to my brother.

" I will keep this sword for you till you get back, Kukai."

* * * * *

We were watching the stars, when I asked a question that was bugging me ever since my mother died.

" Why did you kill my mother? She was the nicest person alive."

" I did it to save my sister Tadase. Utau was holding her captive. She was supposed to release her after the Queen died. She released her but not they way I thought she would. Sarah killed my little sister."

" I don't care what you say, tomorrow, I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her. We are going back together and I will kill her for everything she's ever done."

" Alright." He answered to my surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days of long riding and plan discussing later we arrived at the palace of Tokyo. We didn't stop at the gate, so the guards chased after us I threw four knives. All of them hit my bulls eye. I was keeping the fifth knife for Utau. Next I took out my arrows and bow. I got on my knees on Black heart behind Ikuto and started too shoot Utau's guard, giving us a way through. I grabbed my sword and jump off Black heart's back, soon followed by Ikuto.**

**I climbed the stairs two at a time. There were no guards coming down the stairs but plenty were coming up giving Ikuto a hard time. I was starting to get worried, then I heard Nagihiko's war cry, he had come to help Ikuto and I. Once I reached the top I went to the master room, only to see my father covered in blood, his eye balls were sticking out of his head, and both his arms were on the floor in two pieces. There was so much blood on his face that his white beard was completely dark blood red. I turned around only to see Utau standing behind me laughing.**

" **Little Uma, do you like the improvements I've made to my room?"**

" **Amu. that's what my name is not Uma. I will not think of the sin you have committed but of the crookedness of your broken nose. Who did that again? Oh yeah, I remember now, didn't I do that damage before you ordered my death? Yeah that's when it was. But today I will do more damage." I stepped closer to her.**

" **Oh with that sword? You would be dead before you lifted it off the ground."**

" **no actually…" I stuck my fifth knife into her stomach and pulled it out.**

" **With this knife." I waved it in the air as she fell to the floor trying to put enough pressure on the wound I gave her.**

"…**Wh…y…" She didn't know the reason I stabbed her for.**

" **Because, you killed my mother, you killed my father, you chased my brother away, you killed Ikuto's little sister, and you probably killed more. Just to be Queen of a major country that would rebel against you. that's why." she was becoming paler and paler by the second.**

" **Oh and by the way, Ikuto was wrong, you were next to die, not me." Seconds after I said that her breathing stopped.**

_**Three years later**_

"Ikuto, honey, I just got the best letter ever" I said in the same excited voice I had when I got pregnant one year ago.

" What is it? You look so excited about it. Why don't you read it out loud?" he said from the living room holding are new born child, Ami.

" Okay it goes…"

Dear Amu ,

I learn of your success it is every were. You are the talk of the world. I am presently in Canada. I trust you have not worried much about me in my absence. You should take position of Queen I do not plan on being back for another three new moons, and Tokyo needs a brave soul to be their new Queen. I must bid you fair well for now.

Goodbye,

Love Kukai

_

**Hey people that's it do you guys want a sequel?****J**


End file.
